


Drabble: Betrayal

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-03
Updated: 2003-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

On Caradhras it rained snow. The wind howled and whipped around the Fellowship like rope, binding them close to each other. But Boromir did not feel it. All he could see was Aragorn's hand on his sword. All he could feel was betrayal. His chill was an inner chill.

Aragorn would have drawn on him. Of that Boromir was certain. Did Aragorn really have so little faith in the strength of men? Had he listened to the elves too much as a child? Did Aragorn consider himself more an elf than a man?

They would have to talk. And soon.


End file.
